


If you knew

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy around the edges, Gift Fic, I don't know how to tag this!, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Wonho knows he's pining. He knows.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this...l'm more a Changki or everyone/Changkyun kinda girl. But I hope you like it anyway. It's subtle. 
> 
> As for time frame? Sometime between comebacks but no specific time.

Wonho knew that he should get up, he had been awake for awhile after all. But he didn't even as Kihyun's small hand shook his shoulder for the fourth time that morning, exasperated sigh escaping his perfect lips. Wonho could only bury his smile in his pillow because there was no way he was going to show it. When he was sure Kihyun had given up on him for the moment, to probably try and rouse Hyungwon, did he finally sit up, smile wide on his face. His skin was tingling where the shorter male had touched him. 

By the time Kihyun came back to check on him, he was already tossing an acceptably clean hoodie over his head. It wasn't like they had schedules today, but Kihyun wasn't going to let them laze around anyway. He'd already seen Changkyun and Shownu scurrying off to the studio to work while Jooheon had his own schedules. He didn't need to look to know that no matter how Kihyun tried Hyungwon was going to resist. Looking at the clock he could only sigh it wasn't even nine yet.

"If you're up you can help me clean." Was Kihyun's only response when he did reenter the room, hawk eyes taking in the disarray of the room itself. He only tutted before sweeping out of the room, nose in the air. Wonho hid the smile over taking his face behind his sleeve in case the insufferable mother of the dorm came back to nag. To himself he thought about how cute it was when Kihyun did that. His nagging was annoying but his care was adorably well hidden.

Wonho drug on some sort of semblance of actual pants to clean in and made his way to the kitchen where Kihyun, in good form had breakfast waiting. He could hear him trying to wake up Hyungwon again and stopped listening two seconds in when the lost cause mumbled something incoherent to a snort. 

Ten minutes later Hyungwon was falling asleep into his breakfast while Kihyun gave them a to do list. It thankfully wasn't hard. Not that either of them wanted to clean but they had caught sight of Kihyun's own list and held back their wince. His was at least twice as long.

The dishes didn't take long and when their manager showed up with the food to restock their fridge Wonho volunteered to put it away. It had nothing to do with the grateful smile Kihyun flashed his way. But he did pause long enough to make sure he caught it. He knew his cheeks gained a little pink from the genuine twitch of Kihyun's lips at the end. That meant he hadn't intended to show that much gratitude for something that should have been done anyway. Just another quirk Wonho kept a folder of in the back of his mind. If he could capture it on camera he would. 

But Kihyun wasn't the maknae and the photos he would take of the brunette would land him in hot water fast. Because unlike I.M, Kihyun was not okay with his picture being taken when he wasn't aware. More than once he had to delete photos that Kihyun somehow found out he took. There was always a cold shoulder treatment that had followed. He could handle the photos being deleted but the cold shoulder he could not.

Hyungwon wandered by at least twice while carrying out his own list of chores. Every time Wonho looked up at him he resisted smiling again. Their tallest member was little more than a zombie as he carried out his orders. Kihyun's nagging forever in his wake. His smile bloomed then unable to be suppressed when the nagging wasn't at him.

When he finally finished his list of chores Wonho settled into his own workstation in the living room. It felt natural when Kihyun took a break from his own list by leaning into him. The brunette's arms were in his lap but his head was on Wonho's shoulder as he watched him fiddle with the music. Kihyun did this sometimes when it was just them. So he knew Hyungwon already returned to the safety of his bed. The brunette didn't say anything and Wonho didn't mind. Though he had to try hard not to turn his head and plant a soft kiss against the other's forehead. That was after all a big no no.

After what felt like twenty minutes Wonho heard a soft snore and froze. When he looked over Kihyun's eyes were closed, his lashes touching soft cheeks and the thought of kissing those pink lips crossed his mind. He didn't. Instead he shifted making the other more comfortable as he continued to work. His eyes drifting every so often. It wasn't until he heard more soft snores that he relaxed and gave up on pretending he was still working.

It wasn't often he was able to see Kihyun's sleeping face as he himself was usually sleeping when it happened. As they didn't room together and Kihyun was usually the first up so he didn't get to see it in the mornings either. It was cute. The way his face relaxed and his mouth hung open just a touch at this angle, his face worry free in sleep. It was definitely picture worthy.

Leaning just a little would allow his lips to brush against a smooth forehead and he knew no one would be the wiser. Wonho only hesitated for a moment, there weren't any cameras around to play up their closeness to. Or any cameras to catch the red in his cheeks saying that it wasn't just for show. When he leaned back, his lips tingling from the contact, he noticed fluttering lashes and his heart almost stopped when Kihyun lifted his head to look at him with sleep filled eyes.

Kihyun's smile was soft as he stood up and kissed Wonho's forehead in return before mumbling about going back to his chores. Wonho's only response was an open mouth and redder cheeks as he watched the short brunette walk away.

He went back to the song to distract his thoughts as Kihyun hovered around the room cleaning quietly. It dawned on him as he was finishing a bridge that meant Kihyun had known and was waiting for him to figure out that he knew.

When Kihyun's arms wrapped around his back and his head rested against his shoulder. Wonho only smiled and told the brunette about the piece he was working on. No other words were needed. They knew. And for now that had to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out mistakes and typos. I wrote this on my phone (again).


	2. Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I resisted writing a second chapter really hard. But your author is weak. And she actually likes angst sorry.

Wonho thought knowing would be enough. Knowing that the little touches and subtle looks meant something. Knowing that he wasn't the only one pining. It wasn't though. 

If anything it made it harder. Whenever Kihyun would brush by unnecessarily close, place a hand on his thigh, or let his gaze linger. He knew. And he knew that Kihyun knew that. 

It was slow torture. 

They had already been warned by the company that anything of a romantic or sexual nature between any of them was a violation of their contract. Would get them expelled from the group. 

Kihyun was also well aware of this. Yet he didn't stop, his subtly just as undetected as before. If it weren't for knowing Wonho wouldn't have suspected a thing. It wasn't the same for him though. Acting the same as before was harder than hiding had been. 

For every subtle, unnoticed touch, or blatant stare Wonho wanted to act. He couldn't. They both knew that. Their music, their dream was bigger than that. 

He wanted to confront Kihyun about it. To ask him why. He could have just let him believe that he was the only one pining.

But he didn't. They wanted something they couldn't have. And they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I let the giftee read this. She liked it. So I posted it.
> 
> This is the actual end.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't sure I'd branch out in Monsta X. Well I did.


End file.
